<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The happiest Season by MaxReichenblack</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729478">The happiest Season</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/pseuds/MaxReichenblack'>MaxReichenblack</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>A little angst, Christmas, Dean is a PI, Family Reunions, Found Family, Guest starring - the rusty nail, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Hunter Winchesters (Supernatural), Sam is a lawyer, other people probably - Freeform, that goes with ALL the shade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:55:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,174</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxReichenblack/pseuds/MaxReichenblack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which we begrudgingly accept Sam’s family Christmas invitation. Even though it’s in a secluded cabin full of inquisitive in-laws, and our ten-year marriage is hanging by a thread.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The happiest Season</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dean woke to the insistent ringing of his phone on the side table. He searched for it blindly, until his hand met the device.</p><p>            "Cas" read the screen. And 7:13 the clock.</p><p>            He immediately jolted awake as the familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach rushed back. Not that long ago, seeing Cas' name on the screen brought a smile to his face. Now it was all fear, and anger, and powerlessness.</p><p>            "Cas?" he said, picking up.</p><p>            "Why did Sam ask me what we are bringing to a cabin in the middle of nowhere for the holidays?" Cas asked.</p><p>            His tone indicated just how unhappy he was about this.</p><p>            Dean sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Sam wanted to do big Christmas this year. I didn't think everyone else would be on board."</p><p>            "You could have warned me."</p><p>            "I'm telling you now."</p><p>            "He, and everyone else for that matter, will be expecting us to come."</p><p>            "I can stay behind if you and Jack want to go," Dean said before he could stop himself. He didn't much care for his own pettiness, but the pain was still fresh.</p><p>            "So, you have decided to tell everyone we are separating?"</p><p>            Just hearing the word made Dean's pulse speed up. "No," he said. He didn't want to tell anyone because if he did, it'd become true. "What do you want then?"</p><p>            "It's your family too, Dean," Cas said, softer now. "They want to see you and spend time with you too."</p><p>            Dean wanted to ask if Cas wanted that too, but he was too much of a coward. "Maybe we can go together. Play the part, and decide what we are going to do after the holidays."</p><p>            "Alright. I'll call Sam to let him know."</p><p>            "Cas?"</p><p>            "Yes?"</p><p>            "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>When he made it to the office, Sam and Charlie were already there, as usual.</p><p>            "You are late," Sam informed him.</p><p>            "Traffic," Dean lied.</p><p>            "So, Cas wasn't sure what you guys were bringing. Eileen thought you guys could take care of dessert?"</p><p>            "We'll bring pie."</p><p>            "Of course," Charlie muttered from behind her screen. "I'm bringing booze."</p><p>            Dean put on his best Charlie voice. "Of course."</p><p>            "Okay . . ." Sam said, stepping between them. "I have to be in court, probably will be there all morning. I left some files on your desk to look into."</p><p>            Dean made his way to the desk. "New case?"</p><p>            "Sort of. Rowena is in town, she asked for some help."</p><p>            With that, Sam was gone.</p><p>            "Rowena is in town," Dean repeated. "What is she even up to now?"</p><p>            "You can ask her over the holidays," Charlie said.</p><p>            "Why? She's coming to the very Sam Christmas Cabin party?"</p><p>            "Yep."</p><p>            "Who even invited her? She's a criminal and it's gonna be full of cops!"</p><p>            "Sam invited her."</p><p>            "It was a rhetorical question," Dean huffed. "Who else is coming to this thing?"</p><p>            "Is that a rhetorical question too?" Charlie asked.</p><p>            "No."</p><p>            She sat back in her chair. "I see you have not read the group chat, nor the emails."</p><p>            "That group chat is fucking hell, I muted it months ago."</p><p>            "Well, let's see." Charlie said, touching her chin with her index finger. "We have Bobby, of course, Jimmy and Claire, Gabe, Jody and the girls, Donna . . ."</p><p>            Dean rolled his eyes at half the names. He didn't mind Bobby, Donna and Jody. Even the girls were okay. But having to deal with Cas' weird brothers had been, so far, the worst part of marrying him. Until the whole thing with Jack, that is. That was definitely worse than any family reunion with the Novaks. Hell, Dean would even put up with Chuck if that meant having Cas back.</p><p> </p><p>Dean paused in front of the door for a deep breath. He was almost scared of going into his own house. Was it still his house? He unlocked and entered, trying to listen for any reactions.</p><p>            "Cas?"</p><p>            Jack called back from the kitchen, and appeared to greet him. "Dean! You are back!"</p><p>            Dean accepted the hug but didn't do much to return it. "Hey, kid. Where's Cas?"</p><p>            "He has nightshift. He didn't tell me you'd be coming by. I was about to make dinner; would you like to join me?"</p><p>            The kid was like a chatter box. So different from his stoic, rather quiet husband. Dean wondered if Jack was more similar to his mother or his father. He had never met Kelly, but if the kid was anything like his father, Dean would have to expect a knife on his back any minute now.</p><p>            "Are you cooking?" Dean asked.</p><p>            "Cas taught me how to make a few things," Jack offered. He still wore the smile but Dean could detect uncertainty, as if Jack could never be sure how he might react.</p><p>            Dean sighed. It wasn't the kid's fault his mother had died and chosen Cas to take care of him. Even if that had meant Cas choosing Jack over him. And of course, it stung, but it wasn't Jack's fault. "Tell you what, we are ordering out."</p><p> </p><p>Hours later, Dean and Jack were in a food coma, unable to move, still watching TV. The food had been good and probably too much, but Jack had eaten as if he was recovering from an illness that had kept him from eating for weeks.</p><p>            "Dean?" Jack asked, almost startling him.</p><p>            "Yeah?"</p><p>            "Are you and Cas not in love anymore?" The smile was all gone now. Jack looked sad, and that made Dean feel bad. Worse.</p><p>            "It's not that. We are just . . . adjusting."</p><p>            "Because I'm here now?"</p><p>            Dean clenched his teeth. The kid was making it hard now. "It's grown-up stuff, you don't have to worry about it."</p><p>            "I'm almost a grown up."</p><p>            "Not even close."</p><p>            In that moment, he heard the unmistakable sound of a car door closing and the jingle of keys. Before he had time to prepare, Cas was opening the door and stepping inside.</p><p>            "Hello, Dean," Cas said flatly. To anyone else, it could have sounded completely normal, but Dean recognized the tone. He recognized to absence of the warmth Cas used to radiate while talking to him.</p><p>            "Hey, Cas."</p><p>            "What are you doing here?"</p><p>            "This is my house too," Dean replied, more hurt than he was willing to admit.</p><p>            "Jack, it's late, you should have been in bed hours ago," Cas said as he made his way through the house.</p><p>            "Dean and I were watching TV. We had dinner." Jack tried.</p><p>            "Bed. You have school tomorrow."</p><p>            "But it's the last day before the holidays," Jack protested.</p><p>            Dean watched the exchange like a tennis match. Something shifted inside him when he found himself thinking how Cas was acting like a parent. A good one. But then again, the bar was pretty low when it came to Dean's experience with parenting.</p><p>            "Okay. Good night, Dean. Good night, Cas."</p><p>            Jack left the room and it felt as if he had taken all the air with him. Suddenly it was a bit hard to breathe. In his own kitchen, with his own husband.</p><p>            "So, what do you want?"</p><p>            Cas was still wearing scrubs, which meant he was too tired after his shift to shower at work. Dean knew him well enough to know he'd be cranky, so he chose his words carefully.</p><p>            "It's about the whole cabin thing with Sammy. He invited everyone."</p><p>            "I know, Dean. Unlike you, I read the emails and group chat."</p><p>            The fucking group chat. "I just want to make sure we are on the same page here, Cas."</p><p>            "What page would that be?" Cas asked.</p><p>            Dean could tell he was losing his patience. Cas rummaged in the fridge, looking for something to eat, and Dean couldn't help the memories flowing, of all the nights he'd waited for Cas to come home from work to make sure he ate something decent before going to bed, because as much as he loved the other man, Cas couldn't cook for shit.</p><p>            "Let's just keep things civil, at least during the holidays. After, we can talk about what we're gonna do."</p><p>            "I'd recommend you start looking for a lawyer, a divorce lawyer. I have already contacted one."</p><p>            The information hit Dean like a train. "You have?"</p><p>            "I have Jack to take care of now. I'd rather be prepared. I want to keep the house."</p><p>            "This is our house, Cas. Yours and mine."</p><p>            "It's Jack's house too, now. Since you can't accept that, I think you are the one who should move out."</p><p>            "Are you fucking kidding me? When did you stop caring about me? Not even just a little?"</p><p>            "When you suggested we should kick an orphan child out because you thought it was too inconvenient."</p><p>            "That's not what happened, Cas. You lied to me! You said it was gonna be temporary while you and your brothers figured things out. And then it turns out he was gonna stay here for good!" Done shouting, Dean deflated in a matter of seconds. "You didn't even ask me," he said defeated.</p><p>            "You would have said no."</p><p>            "Not like it matters now, does it?"</p><p>            Cas crossed his arms but said nothing.</p><p>            "Anyway. Just wanted to give you the heads up. We are playing happy family, all three of us. I'll pick you up the day after tomorrow to drive to the goddamn cabin."</p><p>            "I'll take care of the groceries."</p><p>            And that was it. Nothing left to say.</p><p>            Dean nodded. "Goodnight, Cas."</p><p>            "Goodnight, Dean."</p><p> </p><p>Five in the fucking morning. Dean woke up cursing and fighting the phone alarm. He was supposed to pick up Cas and Jack for the trip in thirty minutes, but felt as if he had no will to get out of the bed. After fighting himself for a couple of minutes, he got up, showered and finished packing his bag.</p><p>            On his way to the house, he stopped to get some coffee. In the middle of ordering, he decided to get something for Cas and the kid. They were about to be stuck in the car for a couple of hours together, so he considered it a way to call a truce.</p><p>            When he parked the car in front of the house, Cas and Jack where waiting outside.</p><p>            "You are late," Cas said, as he opened the passenger door.</p><p>            Jack put the bags in the trunk and picked the seat behind Cas'. "Doughnuts!"</p><p>            "Is that why you are late?" Cas asked, irritated.</p><p>            So much for his peace offering.</p><p>            "I got you a coffee," Dean said, pointing at the cup holder.</p><p>            Cas hesitated for a second and then sat back, fastening his seatbelt. "Thank you."</p><p> </p><p>They drove in the most uncomfortable and awkward silence Dean ever remembered being stuck in. Every now and then, Jack would ask a question about the area or the people they were going to meet, but after a short answer, the silence would settle in again. Suddenly Dean realized this was going to be Jack's first Christmas without his mother, and of course, felt like a dick. He had bought gifts for everyone, including Jack. Including Cas. But that was not going to be enough to make the kid feel welcome in the family.</p><p>            "So, Jack," Dean started, making Cas frown in the seat next to his. "Do you have any Christmas traditions? Anything you'd like to do?"</p><p>            Jack's face lit up. "My mom and I had so many traditions!" Jack spoke of Christmas for what felt like hours, but it was better than silence. Dean saw Cas smile a few times and the mood improved. Thankfully, they were close to the house by the time Jack ran out of Christmas stories.</p><p> </p><p>Sam greeted him by the cabin's door. "You made it!"</p><p>            "You say that as if you weren't counting on us," Dean half joked.</p><p>            "I'll show you to your room."</p><p>            Sam walked them through the entrance, to the living room, where everyone was gathered already, past the kitchen and down a flight of stairs.</p><p>            The cabin was built over three floors, including the semi-basement, with 7 bedrooms across the basement and the main floor, plus the space on the top floor where the kids would be staying. Dean was actually surprised by the size of the building, and the windows. He was kind of expecting a classic log cabin, but instead it was a much more modern design with stone and wooden walls and huge windows on the back and the porch.</p><p>            "Your room is the last one on the right," Sam pointed.</p><p>            "Great." Dean said, struggling with his and Cas' bag.</p><p>            He dropped them on the floor and sat on the queen-sized bed. This had been a terrible idea.</p><p>            "Dean?" he heard Cas calling from the hallway.</p><p>            "Last room to the right," he called back.</p><p>            "Thanks for bringing my bag," Cas said, noticing it on the floor.</p><p>            "It's a nice cabin."</p><p>            "Yes."</p><p>            They spoke at the same time.</p><p>            "So—"</p><p>            "I think—"</p><p>            "Please," Cas offered, with a wave of his hand.</p><p>            "I was gonna say, I can sleep on the floor if—"</p><p>            "Dean, we've shared a bed for ten years; a few days is not gonna kill us."</p><p>            It might kill me, Dean thought. "Right."</p><p>            "We should go say hi."</p><p>            "Right behind you."</p><p> </p><p>Their so called found family was a weird and loud bunch. First, they had Bobby, who had almost raised them after their dad lost it trying to find their mother's murderer. Dean remembered so many nights where Bobby would show up at their house to make sure they ate that day, or pick them from school while John was passed out drunk on the couch. He was glad to see Bobby, now a retired Police Lieutenant. The man gave him a warm hug. A bit out of character, but it had been a while and maybe Dean had been guilty of neglecting their relationship.</p><p>            "How is it going, kid?"</p><p>            "Same old," Dean lied.</p><p>            "How are you doing with the Devil's kid over there?" he asked lowering his voice.</p><p>            "He's a good kid. He barely met his old man."</p><p>            "I'd keep an eye on him anyway . . ."</p><p>            Dean chuckled. Not trusting anyone had kept Bobby alive all these years, so he didn't blame it for it.</p><p>            Behind Bobby, already drinking by the breakfast bar, were Jody, Donna and Charlie, probably discussing whatever gossip circulated in town these days. Jody had replaced Bobby as the latest Lieutenant in the force, and Donna had recently won her election to county Sheriff, after beating the incumbent, who had held the position for decades. Dean felt a sense of pride when he saw those two women holding high positions in men-dominated fields, and kicking ass. He was glad to call them family.</p><p>            They noticed Dean and raised their glasses to him with a nod. Charlie flipped him off, which Dean returned. Charlie was the sister he never knew he needed. Even if half of their interactions seemed hostile, there was a lot of love in every single "fuck you".</p><p>            "Well, hello, boys."</p><p>            Dean turned. "Rowena," he said.</p><p>            "Hello, Rowena," Cas said, shaking her hand. She was probably expecting him to bring her hand to his lips, but Cas was not good with social cues. Not that Dean cared much for them either.</p><p>            "I was so happy when Samuel invited me to spend the holidays with you all," she said with her brightest smile.</p><p>            "Nothing like a crime syndicate boss to spice up the family gatherings," Dean said with a sardonic smile.</p><p>            Cas glared at him, but Rowena laughed. "Oh, no dear, that is my son. I'm a law-abiding citizen."</p><p>            Dean chuckled. "Let's go with that until you need me and Sammy to clean a mess again."</p><p>            "Well, that's why he's my lawyer!" That much was true, but also meant that because of that, they were all pretty aware of her shady business. In a house full of cops.</p><p>            "You guys look . . . sad," she said suddenly, getting both Dean and Cas' attention.</p><p>            "Why do you say that?" Dean asked, taking a step closer to Cas. Cas had no concept of personal space when it came to Dean so they usually stood a lot closer than they were in that moment.</p><p>            "I can't feel the spark. You guys usually have the spark."</p><p>            "Everything is fine," Cas replied.</p><p>            "Long drive, that's all," Dean added.</p><p>            Rowena nodded, clearly not believing a word, but didn't insist. "I'm going to mingle a bit. I want to see that beautiful niece of yours."</p><p>            "If I didn't know any better, I'd think she wants the baby's blood for witchcraft."</p><p>            "Dean . . ."</p><p>            "What? She's shady."</p><p>            Cas rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get something to drink."</p><p>            After greeting everyone else in the room, Dean helped himself to a beer and picked a seat by the stone fireplace. The room was loud and full of life. Everyone seemed excited and happy to be there. Everyone but Dean and Cas.</p><p>            "Hey, there, uncle," Eileen greeted again, sitting next to him. She was holding Mary in her arms and juggling with a bottle.</p><p>            "Lunch time?" Dean signed as he asked. He wasn't as good as Sam or even Cas, but he could have a conversation.</p><p>            "She's hungry," Eileen replied, finally set to feed the baby.  "How are you guys?" she asked.</p><p>            "Good. Happy to be here."</p><p>            Eileen smiled, and then both looked down to the baby. Mary was just a few months old, and their second kid. Dean was sure that she wouldn't be the last, given that she and Dean were barely a year apart in age.</p><p>            "How come Mary has cute pajamas and baby Dean is dressed like Chucky?" Dean asked, seeing his nephew running around in denim overalls.</p><p>            Eileen chuckled. "It's not like Chucky," she protested.</p><p>            "Have you seen Chucky?" Dean asked with fake concern, making her laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>They divided the tasks in teams, and somehow Dean got stuck with setting up and decorating the tree with the kids. In this case, the kids included Gabe and Jimmy, whom he had been able to avoid until then.</p><p>            "So, brother," Gabe started, as he untangled a string of Christmas lights.</p><p>            "In law, brother-in-law," Dean reminded him.</p><p>            "Are you taking care of our baby brother alright? Not that he's usually the life of the party but he seems even more Cas than usual."</p><p>            "We are alright," Dean replied, and went back to the box of ornaments.</p><p>            "I'm just a worried brother," Gabe insisted.</p><p>            "Well, don't be. Everything is fine."</p><p>            Gabe kept going, as if he hadn't noticed Dean's mood. "You know, out of Cas and Jimmy, I always thought that Casie was gonna be the one to end up a priest. He was always the serious and quiet one."</p><p>            Dean grunted noncommittally.</p><p>            "I have to admit though, that Cas showing up with you was more shocking than Jimmy having a kid before he got into priest school."</p><p>            "Do you want something, Gabe?"</p><p>            "Oh, come on, don't be like that."</p><p>            Before Dean had the chance to get away, Jimmy joined them, bringing yet another box of ornaments.</p><p>            "We need an angel," Jimmy announced. Even though Jimmy and Cas were twins, Dean was more aware of their differences than their similarities. "Hello, Dean. You seem less sinful today."</p><p>            Gabe giggled.</p><p>            "You look as sinful as ever, brother," he added.</p><p>            "How's Claire doing?" Dean asked, trying to ignore the comment.</p><p>            "She's doing great." All three looked back to the kitchen, where Claire, Kaia and Alex were helping out with lunch. "She has confirmed that she does not want to become a nun, but as I told her, she can always change her mind."</p><p>            Dean was glad to hear that, but said nothing. Claire was too smart to devote her life to anyone, not even God, if there was one. "She's been great with Jack," Dean said, thinking out loud.</p><p>            "They are cousins, after all," Jimmy said. Not that Dean had forgotten, but it was still hard to imagine Lucifer growing up with his siblings and still turning out the way he did.</p><p> </p><p>The day flew by. After lunch most of them gathered around the fireplace, telling stories and remembering previous holidays, while the kids played board games. Dean was able to forget about the impending doom and relax for a few hours. It all came back full force when the night came and he and Cas had to go back to their room. He tried to busy himself with the dishes after dinner, hoping Cas would be asleep when he made it there.</p><p>            He was scrubbing the same clean plate over and over when Sam joined him in the kitchen.</p><p>            "Hey," Sam said, confused. "What are you doing?"</p><p>            "Just finishing this."</p><p>            "We can do that tomorrow," he said, taking the plate from Dean's hand.</p><p>            Dean allowed it and leaned on the counter. "Today was great."</p><p>            "Yeah," Sam agreed. "It's amazing to have everyone here."</p><p>            Dean nodded.</p><p>            "Still . . . I can't help thinking . . ."</p><p>            "Mom and dad?"</p><p>            "I want to think they'd love being here too."</p><p>            "Mom maybe. Dad would probably chase me out of the house the second I said "husband"," Dean joked. Partly.</p><p>            "Maybe. Or maybe he'd love Cas."</p><p>            Dean chuckled humorlessly. "Imagine that. Hey dad, I married the medical examiner from the morgue, who's also the little brother of a crime lord that almost got Sammy killed."</p><p>            Sam laughed. "If you put it like that . . . I should get my water and get back. Goodnight, Dean."</p><p>            "Night, Sammy."</p><p> </p><p>The hallway was completely quiet once Dean finally made it to the basement. All doors were closed, including the one to their room. As carefully as he could, he opened the door, trying not to make any noises.</p><p>            "I'm still awake," Cas informed him.</p><p>            "Mind turning on the light then?"</p><p>            With the lights on, Dean hurried undressing to get in bed. Their room, even with the heater, was colder that the living room with the fireplace. Dean felt a bit self-conscious undressing in front of Cas, after almost two months without any kind of intimacy. Suddenly, he noticed Cas' eyes on him, following every move.</p><p>            "Like what you see?" Dean asked.</p><p>            "You know I always have," Cas replied. "That was never the problem."</p><p>            Dean sighed. He had walked into that one. "You still willing to share the bed?"</p><p>            "I told you already, Dean."</p><p>            Dean could hear the irritation in Cas' voice more and more these days. Not the playful tone he used to use when Dean was being a tool. It was completely different. As if Cas was tired of dealing with Dean, as if every interaction took a lot of work and effort on his part. And maybe it did.</p><p>            "Alright, just wanted to make sure." Dean sat on the bed, wondering if there was anything left to say. "Did you tell Jimmy?"</p><p>            "No. Why would I?" Cas asked.</p><p>            "He said I looked less "sinful", whatever that means."</p><p>            "He said the same thing to me."</p><p>            "You think he knows?"</p><p>            "I don't know, Dean."</p><p>            Dean nodded.</p><p>            Shortly after, Cas turned off the lights. They didn't say goodnight to each other.</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, they were woken up by a commotion. When they joined the rest upstairs, everyone was gathered around the windows, looking at the snow falling. It had probably been snowing for hours, given the amount on the ground and trees, Dean thought.</p><p>            "Can we go outside?" Jack asked Dean.</p><p>            "You should eat breakfast first," Cas said, efficiently making Jack almost run to the kitchen. "He has never seen snow," Cas told Dean.</p><p>            Everyone got busy with breakfast but the youngest ate as fast as they could to go outside. That included Sam apparently, who was excited to take Dean for a little walk on the snow.</p><p>            "So, who wants to play some pool?" Gabe asked to the remaining people at the table. "What about trying the jacuzzi?"</p><p>            "There is a jacuzzi?" Charlie asked.</p><p>            "Back porch. Great views," Gabe replied, trying to sell it.</p><p>            For a couple of seconds, Dean's mind got stuck in a very particular memory involving Cas in a jacuzzi during their honeymoon. His heart skipped a beat. He tried to steal a glance at Cas, but found Cas looking back at him. They held each other's eyes for a moment, until everyone around them started moving to join the kids outside.</p><p>            Dean watched as the others played in the snow, or walked around the house, towards the woods or the lake. Everyone seemed to be having fun, even Cas was laughing at something Jody had said while Bobby frowned. Things would never be like this again, Dean finally admitted. Once he and Cas separated, divorced, they'd never be together like this again. Everyone loved Cas, sometimes he even thought he liked Cas more than himself, so he expected to be blamed for the breakup. And hell, it probably was his fault anyway. Just like dad, he thought. He had to fuck it up, just like dad.</p><p>            "Hey, Dean?" Jack asked, from behind him.</p><p>            "What's up, kid?"</p><p>            "Can you help me? I want to grab the sleds from the storage but the door is locked."</p><p>            "Right."</p><p>            Dean found the key set and followed Jack to the small storage room on the side of the house. After trying a few keys, they managed to unlock the door. The room was dark and smelled dusty.</p><p>            "Do you see a light swit—" Dean was asking when Jack found the switch. "Great. Let's see, sleds . . ."</p><p>            They looked around among skis, racket shoes, a few inflatable things. They found sleds and toboggans deeper into the room, against the back wall on a high shelf. Dean squeezed between the wall and the patio furniture to reach the self and handed Jack the first sled across the furniture between them. After giving him the last one, Dean went to cross towards the door again, but this time, as he crossed the narrow space, some of the patio furniture fell back, pushing him against the wall.</p><p>            "Dean!" Jack exclaimed.</p><p>            "It's okay," he said, trying to push the chairs back to free himself.</p><p>            "I'll call Cas."</p><p>            "No! Wait," Dean couldn't move the chairs, so instead, he tried to just squeeze himself out, dragging his back on the wall. Jack came to him, grabbing his arm and pulling, trying to help. When he was almost out, he noticed something pointy rubbing the back of his shoulder, but as he hurried, he heard the sound of his jacket being ripped.</p><p>            "Are you okay?" Jack asked immediately, concerned.</p><p>            "Yeah," Dean tried to look back at the damage on the back of his jacket. "Seems my jacket got caught in something. Let's get all this out of here, huh?" Dean crouched to grab the strings of the sleds to drag them outside when he heard Jack gasp.</p><p>            "Dean, you are hurt."</p><p>            "No, it's just the jacket."</p><p>            "No, you are bleeding," Jack insisted. "I'll get Cas!"</p><p>            Before Dean could stop him, Jack was already running out.</p><p>            "Dean?" Cas called almost immediately. "Where are you hurt?"</p><p>            "It's just a scratch," he said, trying not to be too happy about Cas' worried tone.</p><p>            "I'll be the one to assess that."</p><p>            He turned to let Cas take a look, "See?"</p><p>            "What did you cut yourself with?" Cas asked touching around the area where he could feel the itch and pain.</p><p>            "I don't know?"</p><p>            "I must have been this rusty nail," Jack said.</p><p>            Dean hadn't even noticed he was back.</p><p>            "Oh, great."</p><p>            "You are up to date with your tetanus shot, Dean," Cas said.</p><p>            "I am?"</p><p>            "Yes. I made sure. You should still get a booster as soon as possible."</p><p>            "Will do, Doctor."</p><p>            "Come on, I'll clean the wound."</p><p>            They left, followed by Jack, who was still worried and kept asking if Dean was okay. Dean insisted everything was fine and that he'd be right back outside as soon as Cas cleaned the wound. Cas sent him to their room and joined him there shortly after with the first aid kit.</p><p>            "Please take off your jacket and shirt."</p><p>            "To think this is the first time you ask me to undress in two months," Dean lamented.</p><p>            Cas stopped halfway through pouring antiseptic on some gauze. "What do you want me to say, Dean?"</p><p>            "I don't know, Cas."</p><p>            Cas resumed what he was doing as Dean carefully took off his jacket and shirt. It was starting to hurt like a bitch, if he was honest.</p><p>            "You are going to need stitches."</p><p>            "Do I need to go to the hospital?"</p><p>            "No, I can do it."</p><p>            "When was the last time you sutured a living patient?" Dean asked.</p><p>            For a second or two, Cas didn't reply. "It's been a while. But I can do it."</p><p>            He pressed the gauze against the wound, and Dean hissed. Cas apologized, but kept doing it, until he was satisfied. Then, with no warning, he stuck the needle in his skin, making him jump.</p><p>            "Jesus, Cas, you could have warned me!"</p><p>            "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to be too tense."</p><p>            "It's okay."</p><p>            They sat in silence as Cas worked. Dean could feel everything Cas was doing, from the needle puncturing his skin to the thread going through it and closing the wound.</p><p>            "You need to be more careful, Dean," Cas said suddenly.</p><p>            "Yeah."</p><p>            "Dean, I mean it."</p><p>            "Alright."</p><p>            Cas sighed, and his hands stopped moving. "When Jack came to get me and told me you had gotten hurt, Dean . . . my heart stopped."</p><p>            Dean stopped breathing. "I'm sorry, Cas," he said at first. But he hurried to add, "I didn't think you'd be so worried."</p><p>            Cas sighed again. "Of course, I'm worried. I'm always worried about you. Even now. Especially now."</p><p>            "I didn't think you'd care," Dean insisted.</p><p>            "Really? Is that what you think?" Cas moved to stand in front of Dean. "You think that just because we fought and you left, I don't' care what happens to you?"</p><p>            "That's what it feels like, yes." He regretted his words as soon as he saw how much they hurt Cas. "I'm bitter. I'm sorry."</p><p>            "You think I chose him over you, and that's simply not true, Dean."</p><p>            "It's not? Because I remember clearly you telling me that the kid got to stay and if I didn't like it, I could leave."</p><p>            Cas sat down on the bed, looking as defeated as Dean felt. "I didn't want you to leave. Even if I said things that made you feel that way. I'm sorry I hurt you and made you feel unwelcome in our house."</p><p>            As usual, Cas was being the bigger person. Dean felt his eyes burn. "I'm sorry too, Cas. For everything. The truth is that . . . I miss you. I miss home."</p><p>            "Then come back," Cas begged. "I miss you too, Dean."</p><p>            "Yeah?"</p><p>            "Yeah," Cas assured him, with tears threatening to drop from his eyes any second.</p><p>            "So," Dean cleared his throat, "the kid . . ."</p><p>            "Yes," Cas, stood and went back to suturing the wound. "If you are okay with that, I'd like for Jack to stay with us."</p><p>            "Well, what's a few years until he goes to college, and then just holidays and school breaks, right?"</p><p>            Cas grabbed Dean's chin, turning his head to look at him. "Are you saying you are okay with it?"</p><p>            "I guess. He's not a bad kid."</p><p>            Cas looked into Dean's eyes, as if he was looking for anything that could indicate he was not being truthful.</p><p>            "But he's going to college," Dean insisted. "He's smart, like you and Sammy."</p><p>            "Dean, you are smart too."</p><p>            "Who has the degrees and doctorates again?"</p><p>            "You are smart in your own way, Dean." Cas was now smiling and unable to hide it.</p><p>            After a few more stitches, it was done and Cas just covered the wound with some gauze. Dean dressed again with a new shirt and a new jacket and was about to leave the room when Cas called him.</p><p>            "Yeah?"</p><p>            "I love you, Dean. I never stopped."</p><p>            This time, Dean was the one unable to hide the smile. He crossed the room in three steps and took Cas' face in his hands to press a kiss on his lips. He was taken aback by the way Cas kissed him back, holding onto him for dear life.</p><p>            "I love you too, Cas," Dean replied in a whisper.</p><p>            He was about to kiss his husband again, when they heard Sam calling them from the hallway.</p><p>            "Hey! Jack said you cut yourself?" Sam asked, poking his head at the door.</p><p>            "Yeah, Cas fixed me up. It's all good."</p><p>            "Yeah?" Sam asked again, this time looking at Cas.</p><p>            "Yes, the wound was cleaned and sutured."</p><p>            "You needed stitches?!"</p><p>            "Just a couple," Dean said.</p><p>            "You needed ten stitches, Dean."</p><p>            Dean glared.</p><p>            "Ten . . . very small . . . non-threatening stitches," Cas added.</p><p>            "Who wants to go for a walk?" Dean asked, in a desperate attempt to escape the impending lecture.</p><p> </p><p>He did appreciate the concern, but sometimes it was hard to reassure the people he loved, because every single one of them had at least one story about that time he said he was fine but in the end wasn't.</p><p>            When he finally got rid of everyone's worried questions, he looked for Cas to take a walk together. He found him trying to lit a bonfire with Gabe.</p><p>            "Hey. Isn't that too much fuel?"</p><p>            "We want to make a big fire," Gabe explained.</p><p>            "Big as the whole forest, or . . . ?" Dean asked, while Gabe emptied the bottle.</p><p>            "Are you here to help or what?" Gabe asked.</p><p>            "I'm here to steal my husband for a bit," Dean offered his hand and Cas took it immediately.</p><p>            "Don't go too far! There are wolves! And bears!" Gabe called as Dean and Cas walked away.</p><p>            "If he keeps yelling like that, he'll no doubt attract all the goddamn wildlife," Dean joked.</p><p>            They walked in silence, hand in hand, towards the lake shore. The ground was still covered in snow and it was probably a bit too cold for Dean's thin jacket, but he was not going to cut their walk short because that.</p><p>            "Dean?" Cas said stopping without letting go of Dean's hand.</p><p>            "Yeah?"</p><p>            "I'm glad we are not getting a divorce anymore."</p><p>            Dean couldn't help but laugh at how serious Cas' tone was. "Me too," he replied.</p><p>            Suddenly, they heard yelling and cheering and when they turned, they saw a massive flame right about where Gabe had been working on the bonfire.</p><p>            "I should make sure everyone is still alive," Cas said starting to walk back.</p><p>            This time he was the one to offer his hand, and Dean the one to take it.</p><p> </p><p>Dean and Cas ended up sitting at opposite side of the living room, each enjoying drunken conversation with a different group, but every now and then, Dean would look at Cas, and his husband would look back at him, as if he could tell he was being watched. Cas had been drinking. Dean could tell from the silly smiles and the rolling eyes.</p><p>            Well past midnight, the party died down and the living room started emptying as everyone made their way to their respective bedrooms. Dean followed Cas in absolute silence, saying their goodnights as they passed the other rooms. Dean closed the door behind himself and watched as Cas started undressing and getting ready for bed. A part of him had been expecting that maybe now that they had made up, Cas would be in the mood, but maybe it was for the best not to get frisky with Jody and Donna sleeping next door.</p><p>            He took off his jacket and shirt, and sat on the bed to undo his boots.</p><p>            "Does it hurt?" Cas asked palpating the bandage on the wound.</p><p>            "Not much. It feels hot though."</p><p>            "Let me check." Cas lifted the tape carefully. "I'll put some more antiseptic on it."</p><p>            Dean nodded and went back to undoing his boots. He kicked them off and waited for Cas to reapply the cream and bandage. He felt Cas' skillful hands rubbing the cream in softly and covering it with a new gauze, and sticking it in place with some more tape. But Cas' hands didn't leave his skin after the bandage was back in place. Instead, his fingertips caressed his back, all the way down to his hip.</p><p>            "Cas?"</p><p>            "Yes, Dean?"</p><p>            "Are you trying to seduce me?"</p><p>            Cas thought about it for a second. "Yes."</p><p>            Dean turned around and tried to get a hold of Cas, but he moved back.</p><p>            "Be mindful of your shoulder, Dean."</p><p>            "You be mindful of your shoulder," Dean said.</p><p>            "That doesn't make sense, Dean."</p><p>            "Shut up."</p><p>            Cas gave up and gave in. After two months apart, Dean was nervous, but also excited. He took off his jeans as fast as he could and went back to the bed, between Cas' thighs where he belonged.</p><p>            "Dean—" Cas moaned quietly while Dean licked and sucked on his jaw and neck.</p><p>            "God. I've missed you, Cas."</p><p>            As if trying to prove it, Dean rubbed his hard-on against Cas', making him moan again, a bit louder this time. Dean resumed his ministrations, moving down towards Cas' chest, paying some attention to every sensitive spot on his way down.</p><p>            "Dean," Cas said again.</p><p>            Dean smiled. "I got you," he promised.</p><p>            He pulled Cas' pajama pants down along with his underwear with a little help, and immediately went down on him. Ten years ago, he had been so scared of this part of himself that it had taken him years to be comfortable enough to suck Cas off. That night, though, nothing could keep him from making his husband feel how much he wanted him. Cas' hands pulled on Dean's short hair as Dean took him deeper, trying to pull him closer and push him away at the same time.</p><p>            "Dean, please."</p><p>            Dean let go of Cas' cock. "What do you need?"</p><p>            "Come here."</p><p>            Dean climbed back up, and Cas' mouth found his for passionate kiss. It felt like they hadn't kissed in years. Dean moaned into it, louder than he probably should with the entire family around. Cas hushed him, which instead made him laugh.</p><p>            "Do you think Jimmy will sense the sin right now?"</p><p>            Cas deadpanned. "It's not a sin, we are married."</p><p>            "When you are right, you are right," Dean replied before kissing him again. And once more after that.</p><p>            "Do you have . . .?"</p><p>            "Oh . . . No. Wasn't counting on getting laid on this trip, you know."</p><p>            "Yeah, me neither."</p><p>            "Okay, stay right here." Dean got off of Cas and grabbed his discarded shirt. "Don't start without me," he warned.</p><p>            "I won't."</p><p>            Dean put on the shirt as he snuck out of the room into the dark hallway. There must be something in the house that they could use. If he couldn't find anything in the bathroom, he wouldn't hesitate and steal the olive oil from the kitchen. He was drunk and horny and ready to make bad decisions that would have embarrassing consequences. He quietly let himself into the bathroom and closed the door behind him before turning on the light. There were several bags of toiletries, and the stuff that was already in the house. He looked in all the cabinets and drawers for something that they could borrow . . . or steal, and right there, on the counter, was a small bottle of body oil.</p><p>            Ten seconds later Dean was back in their room. He was patient getting ready, making sure Cas was comfortable and lubed up. While his fingers scissored inside, Dean held Cas' gaze, not wanting to miss a second of his reactions and gasps.</p><p>            "Dean, I'm ready."</p><p>            "You sure?"</p><p>            Cas nodded. Dean pulled out his fingers and poured some more oil on his hand to rub on himself. Cas leaned back on his elbows and bent his knees. Dean took a second to look at the man in front of him, relieved, excited. He guided his cock to Cas' entrance, and pushed in slow but without stopping, until he bottomed out.</p><p>            "Cas," Dean said, his voice shaking.</p><p>            Cas grunted in response.</p><p>            Slowly, Dean pulled out, and then in again. His eyes traveling from the place where they were joined to Cas' face. He wanted to see all of it. He repeated Cas name, like a chant, between moans and grunts, while Cas, as usual, was quieter, but no less expressive. Cas would grab Dean's hand, or his shoulder, and close his eyes or turn his head to one side when he felt the most intense, and that was exactly what Dean was aiming for. He pushed Cas back until he was flat on the bed, with Dean between his legs and deep inside him, and once there, picked up the pace.</p><p>            "Dean!"</p><p>            He kept thrusting relentlessly, losing himself in the movement and the pleasure. He called Cas' name again when he climaxed, the orgasm hitting him like a tidal wave. He lost the rhythm, and finally came undone on top of Cas.</p><p>            "Is your shoulder okay?" Cas asked after a few minutes.</p><p>            "I don't think I'd feel it if it wasn't."</p><p>            "Dean?"</p><p>            "Hmm?"</p><p>            "We're sticky."</p><p>            Dean rolled off of Cas and looked down. They were both indeed sticky. They did a quick job of wiping themselves with a t-shirt and went back to bed. A shower would have been better, but it'd wake up everyone on the floor and would likely involve having to explain why they needed a shower at two in the morning.</p><p>            Cas lay on his back, staring up at the ceiling, a bit dazed.</p><p>            Dean propped himself up on his elbow. "Cas?"</p><p>            "Yes, Dean?"</p><p>            "Do you think you might wanna go again?"</p><p>            Cas didn't answer, just sat up and squinted.</p><p>            They did go again, and once more in the early morning, only to fall asleep again and miss breakfast. Dean woke up with the noises from upstairs and checked his phone. It was past nine. He tried shifting around to wake Cas up, but the man was dead to the world and wrapped around Dean's back. It wasn't easy for Dean to admit that he preferred being the little spoon but he hadn't needed to admit it. Cas knew somehow.</p><p>            "Cas, we gotta wake up."</p><p>            "Already?" Cas asked without opening his eyes.</p><p>            "Yes. Merry Christmas."</p><p>            Cas didn't move. "Yes," he replied.</p><p>            Dean untangled himself from Cas and took the comforter with him, hoping the cold would wake him up. After a couple of minutes, Cas was back in the world of the living.</p><p>            "I need a shower," Cas announced, grabbing some clothes from his bag.</p><p>            "Right now? We are already late for breakfast."</p><p>            "Dean, I'm sticky. Inside and out."</p><p>            Dean couldn't argue with that, so instead, he decided to join Cas in the shower. It'd be faster and they'd save water, Dean told himself. Finally, they emerged on the main floor together, successfully making the entire room go quiet and look at them the second they got to the living-room.</p><p>            "Merry Christmas, everyone," Dean said.</p><p>            He was aware that he and Cas still had wet hair, were late for breakfast and probably looked happier and more relaxed than they had the entire stay.</p><p>            "We're sorry we are late," Cas said, on his way to the kitchen. </p><p>            "Yeah, that." Dean said, and then followed Cas, who was pouring two cups of coffee. "They know." Dean mumbled.</p><p>            "What?"</p><p>            "They know why we are late. They are all looking at us." </p><p>            "I don't care, Dean," Cas said, grabbing his mug and walking away.</p><p>            "Cas!" Dean followed again.</p><p>            The conversations had resumed and most present had been opened. Before Dean could find a seat for himself, preferably close to Cas, Jack came to him and hugged him.</p><p>            "Oh, hey, kid." </p><p>            "Thank you," Jack said, showing his brand-new Nintendo Switch console. "I really wanted this."</p><p>            Behind Jack, Claire winked at Dean. Yeah, he owed her now because he had no idea what to buy Jack until Claire offered some advice.</p><p>            "That's great. Hope you have fun with your <em>pokemans</em> and all that."</p><p>            "Yes! And we can play together, I'll teach you." </p><p>            "Sure thing." Dean patted his shoulder and let him go.</p><p>            Cas was sipping coffee in a corner of the couch, next to Jimmy, and as much as Dean would have loved to ask Jimmy to move, he decided to sit on the floor in front of Cas.</p><p>            "Are you gonna open your presents or what?" Sam asked, giving him an envelope and sitting with him on the floor.</p><p>            "I'm trying to wake up here, man," Dean said, pointing at his still full coffee mug.</p><p>            "Yeah. Didn't get much sleep, did you?" Sam asked, looking between he and Cas.</p><p>            "I feel like you, and everyone else here know the answer to that," Dean replied.</p><p>            He put his mug on the floor next to him and opened the envelope. "Pie of the month club?" he asked, turning over the gift card between his index and middle finger.</p><p>            "You get pie every month." Sam explained.</p><p>            Dean looked at Cas, "Pie every month!"</p><p>            Cas nodded, still sipping his coffee.</p><p>            "Thank you, Sammy."</p><p>            "I've already opened my gifts, so thank you, guys," Sam told them.</p><p>            "I'm sorry we missed it, Sam," Cas apologized again.</p><p>            "No problem, man."</p><p>            Dean grabbed all the gifts addressed to Cas and himself and brought them back to the couch to open them together. They both received socks, ties, a couple of books and some booze. The best gift was the mix tape Cas had made for him. Dean couldn't help but laugh when his husband gave it to him, since he had had the exact same idea for a gift. Now each of them had a cheesy mix tape with apologetic rock ballads.</p><p>            "Brother, I have noticed that you look more sinful today," Dean heard Jimmy talking to Cas right behind him.</p><p>            Cas sighed. "It's not sinful, we are married. I've told you before."</p><p>            "It is sinful when you don't do it to procreate," Jimmy insisted. "Last night I sensed so much sinning in this house."</p><p>            Dean choked on his coffee.</p><p> </p><p>Dean had to endure some awkward conversations during lunch, especially with Jody and Donna who confirmed the walls were pretty thin in the basement. Although the worst part was for sure when Rowena suggested they keep the body oil he had stolen for "whatever purposes you needed it for in the middle of the night". He was almost too embarrassed to offer to replace it.</p><p>            The rest of the holidays were like Dean imagined holidays were for families. A lot of food, too many embarrassing stories, more often than not about him, putting up with the in-laws, and the sinning accusations . . . but especially the times where he could just sit and be surrounded by people who loved him enough to put up with his many faults. The little vacation passed in the blink of an eye, confirming that time flies when you are having rum, and Dean had a lot during the holidays.</p><p>            The last morning in the cabin had arrived and gone, and after breakfast, they left. They were all saying their goodbyes before taking the road, making sure their cars were ready for snowy conditions and distributing some more coffee and snacks for the trip, when Sam approached as Dean was trying to fit their bags in the trunk of the car along with all the new presents.</p><p>            "Hey."</p><p>            "I already said goodbye, Sammy."</p><p>            "I know. I just wanted to say . . . We will remember these holidays," he said, looking back at the cabin.</p><p>            Dean looked back as well. "Yeah."</p><p>            "The Christmas when Dean saved his marriage," Sam joked.</p><p>            Dean looked at him, offended. "What are you talking about?"</p><p>            "Come on, Dean. It's me."</p><p>            Dean saw Jack coming back to the car with a bag and a travel mug. "Donna gave me coffee and sandwiches," Jack called, getting in the car.</p><p>            "So, you are keeping him?" Sam asked. "You are fond of him."</p><p>            "He's a good kid."</p><p>            Sam laughed. "You are such a dad."</p><p>            "I'm not. He's Cas'."</p><p>            "And you are Cas' husband, Dean."</p><p>            "I'm shipping him to college in three years," Dean insisted.</p><p>            "In three years, you are gonna be weeping and begging him to go to a local college."</p><p>            Dean ignored him and got in the car. Before closing the door, he said his goodbyes to Sam and whoever else was listening, and turned on the engine to start the heating while he waited for Cas.</p><p>            "Did you have fun, kid?" Dean asked, looking at Jack in the rearview mirror.</p><p>            Jack smiled. "It was great. You guys have the best family."</p><p>            Dean smiled back. "It's your family too, now."</p><p>            Cas finally got in the car. "Sorry, Gabe wanted to talk to me before we left."</p><p>            "Everything alright?"</p><p>            Cas stared in front of him. "Chuck wrote another book."</p><p>            "Good for him," Dean replied, pulling the car out of parking.</p><p>            "About two brothers. Called Sam and Dean." Cas added, looking sideways at Dean. "Dean?"</p><p>            Instead of replying, Dean flicked the radio on, loud. Classic rock started blasting as Dean turned to Cas. "Let's go home."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After the ending of the show I think everynyan can use a little Christmas fluff.</p><p>PD: very bad at tags, feel free to recommend some.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>